1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices for vegetation and more particularly pertains to a new vegetation support for supporting the growth of vegetation such as vegetable plants and vines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices for vegetation is known in the prior art. More specifically, support devices for vegetation heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support devices for vegetation include U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,707; U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,272; U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,584; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,068; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,389; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 318,442.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vegetation support. The inventive device includes an elongate pole with alternating first and second sets of bores through it. The bores of the first set of bores are extended in a first direction while the bores of the second set of bores are extended in a second direction. Inserted through each of the bores is an elongate dowel. An auger member with a top turning portion and a bottom corkscrew portion is inserted into an opening in the bottom of the pole.
In these respects, the vegetation support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the growth of vegetation such as vegetable plants and vines.